


Escape

by Luc1dDr34m5



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: OC, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luc1dDr34m5/pseuds/Luc1dDr34m5
Summary: a little poem of a child escaping with the help of a family member
Relationships: unknown person and Lucid(Family bond)





	Escape

Bam! Bam!

goes the sound of a hand harshly knocking a door!

Chop! Chop!

Is the sound made when an axe hits the wall!

Bang! ... Bang!.... Splat!

The sounds of two bullets going through someone's head.

... Breathe...  
... Calm down...  
... They won't find you...  
... I've made sure of that...  
... They're gone now...  
... Please come out...

The door creaks open with an opening so small it only shows the eye of a small child

The eye was scared yet full of life, a split between the brightness of an ocean teal and the beauty of a sunset pink

... You'll be safe...  
... Come with me...  
... Hold my hand...  
... So they won't find you...

The door creaks open once more, showing a girl oh so young with bright purple hair

She was an anomaly that gained attention, rumoured to have powers beyond mankind's imagination

Was bid for multiple times, yet escaped with no explanation

With an eye as red as the reddest rose, with skin almost as white as snow

She was valued at a high price, almost becoming a noble's delight

But once again

She escaped with no hesitation

With a man speculated to be her father or maybe her brother

She was gone once again with no target nor a destination


End file.
